Lector
|kanji=レクター |rōmaji=''Rekutā'' |alias= |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Red |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |partner=Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice=Akiko Yajima |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lector was an Exceed and a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 Appearance Being an Exceed, Lector's appearance is that of a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31 Cover He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 23 Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side. Personality Lector appears to be a highly arrogant cat. He repeatedly talks down other people whilst comparing them to Sting considering everyone beneath the Sabertooth guild in general. During the Magic Games he constantly states that Sabertooth members will easily win their matches to the point where he even berates Frosch for simply asking. When things don't go as he foresees, Lector is left in a stunned state, best seen when Yukino Aguria was easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi and when Sting simply quit the race he was in. It is also seen that Lector was quite pleased to see Yukino stripped, humiliated, and banished from Sabertooth simply for losing. History After seeing Sting fight for the first time, Lector followed Sting and begged him to allow him to become his student. Sting was confused as the why Lector wasn't scared of him, but Lector claimed he just wanted to become strong. Sting admitted it would be weird to have a cat as a student, but told Lector to follow him anyways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 12 Several years ago, Lector began to brag to others on how his friend Sting killed a Dragon on his own. However, no one believed him and others even started saying bad things about Sting, which greatly upset the little Exceed. As he was crying, Sting put his hand on Lector's head and promises that he will defeat a man named Salamander.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 21-22 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Lector appears after Sting Eucliffe defeats a Dark Mage. He claims that he and Frosch will not lose to the Fire, Iron or Sky Dragon Slayers. He then high-fives his partner Sting telling him that he was the most powerful Dragon Slayer. During the months leading up to the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector go to Magnolia and hear that Natsu Dragneel will be participating in the tournament. The two Exceeds go to report this to their partners. Hearing the news, Sting gets enthusiastic while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, after Sting and Rogue fight and defeat some Mages, Lector says that that was a total joke, and Frosch agrees. They then meet Happy and call him an idiot and that he is stupid-looking. He then explains to Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia what Third Generation Dragon Slayers are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 During the Grand Magic Games, Lector is seen cheering for Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 Often whenever a fight between Sabertooth and another guild takes place, when Frosch questions who will win Lector becomes mad and scolds his fellow Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 4 Lector is stunned when Sabertooth drops to second place during the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 1 He is also visibly shocked when Yukino loses her match against Kagura Mikazuchi,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 17 though he is quite indifferent when Jiemma expels her from the guild that night. Sometime later, he is awakened after Natsu intrudes the Sabertooth lodgings. He comments on how Natsu's strength would make him one of the top ten fighters of Sabertooth if he was part of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 15-20 Later after the events of the third day, Lector stands alongside Sting while watching Ryuuzetsu Land get destroyed. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 22 That night, Lector asks Sting, who is staring up at the night sky, if he can't sleep. Sting responds that he has a feeling he'll be fighting Natsu the next day, stating that it's something he's been waiting seven years for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 18-19 The Fourth Day's event, Naval Battle, involves knocking out competitors of a giant water sphere. Sabertooth sends Minerva to the event, that later remains with Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia as the final two competitors. Lector, however, states that Minerva has already won, followed by the agreement of his partner Frosch,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 what in fact happens later in the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 23 After the end of the Event, the Fairy Tail Mages run towards Minerva in anger, prompting Sting, Rufus and Orga to appear in front of her, intimidating the Mages. Lector is seen watching sternly what could be the starting of a fight between the two Teams, but Erza prevents it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 5 When Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue are later called forth to face each other in a tag battle, Lector is seen smiling in anticipation from the sidelines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 20 He expresses various emotions while watching the fight such as shock and excitement. When Sting starts getting severely beaten down by Natsu, Lector starts to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 17-36 He quickly regains his smug, confident attitude after hearing Sting's vow to win, and grins with excitement as he enters Dragon Force. As he begins to pulverize Natsu and Gajeel, Lector comments on how strong he is. Lector smiles happily when Sting seemingly defeats the two Dragon Slayers, but when this turns out to be false, Lector looks on dumbfounded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 5-26 Lector cries at the sight of Sting being overwhelmed by Natsu's attacks, and remembers himself asking Sting to make him his student when they were younger, which a young Sting accepts. Lector yells that Sting is the best while crying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 11-13 However, when he ends up defeated at the hands of Natsu, Lector cries depressingly even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Lector is present that night when Jiemma scolds Sting and Rogue for their defeat. When the Guild Master begins resorting to cruel beatings and a shameful excommunication, Lector shakily speaks up, trying to convince the old man that both Sting and Rogue did indeed try their hardest. When asked of who he is, Lector reveals his Guild Mark as a member of Sabertooth. In response, however, Jiemma obliterates him, saying that cats have no right to bear Sabertooth's mark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 6-10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Exceed Category:Sabertooth members Category:Deceased